Swan Queen One-shots
by bronxny22
Summary: Random AU Swanqueen erotic one-shots. Regina POV
1. Shopping

A/N This is a AU Swanqueen 20yr old Emma and 21yr old Regina living in Arizona has been in a relationship for only a few months. Our ladies decides to take a trip to the Mall. Lets see what they can get themselves into!

This is Dedicated to Marie who was gone way too soon. I will always love and miss you! You always have a special place in my heart. I cherish all the beautiful memories we shared together.

Phoenix has several great shopping malls – each filled with many wonderful chain stores big and small, plus housing a few small independent boutiques catering to the upper income brackets. It was a sweltering summer day when Emma and I entered the almost arctic chill of the mall, the sudden cold making our nipples swell against the light linen material of our halter tops. Micro-mini skirts bordering on the edge of being illegal and Three-inch heels completed our look. We looked like what we were...two beautiful hott women, cruising the mall, looking for the latest in fashion to wear.

One of my favorite stores to browse in is Victoria's Secret. I wear their lingerie for everyday wear; I even have some special pieces for those special intimate moments. I was looking for something new for that purpose but since Emma was with me, I was really only window-shopping. Emma was searching through some lovely silk teddies and camisole/tap sets, pulling a few outfits from the rack, went off to the dressing rooms. Moments later, one of the sales associates told me that Emma was asking for me and she escorted me back to the changing rooms. She knocked on the closed door and then opened it enough for me to step inside.

Emma was dressed in a very sheer green silk camisole and tap pants set, which displayed her charms provocatively. Her lush breasts were clearly visible yet lightly veiled by the silk camisole. Her long smooth legs were displayed by the high slit cut of the tap pants, and her pubis flashed momentarily into view as she moved. I thought the outfit was a fabulous visual treat and I told her so. Emma leaned forward, giving me a splendid view down her top, and kissed me gently on the lips.

Our relationship was new enough that small kisses like that threatened to flare up into full passion with even the slightest provocation. As she kissed me, her hands cupped my buttocks under the edge of my short skirt and my hands caressed her breasts as if by their own volition. Her prominent nipples distended as my fingers stroked them, turning her breathing into tiny gasps. She moaned into my mouth as I pinched her nipples between my fingers, "I want you now!"

"This changing room is under video surveillance, Emma." I said, pointing up at the sign and video camera.

"So, let's give them something to watch." Emma said, as she pulled my halter-top aside and began to suckle on my nipples. I leaned back against the partition and held her head tightly against my breast, letting the thrills race through me as her teeth and tongue worked their magic on my sensitive breasts. As her mouth moved to the other nipple, I felt her hand tug at the zipper of my skirt, pulling it down and then unsnapping the waistband. She knelt, her lips tracing across the skin of my belly, as she pulled my skirt and thong from my hips and down my legs. I stepped out of them and she tossed them on the bench in the dressing room.

As her hands moved between my partially opened thighs, I braced my hands against the partitions of the dressing room. She levered my leg onto her shoulder and then dove in, her hands spreading my shaved labia and her tongue stabbing at my core. She licked upward along the inner labia, finally stroking my throbbing clit. Her hands cupped under my ass as she sucked and nibbled my clit, sending shock waves of pleasure arcing through me. I could feel one finger sling ever closer to my anus, lightly brushing that puckered ring, and then pressing firmly in the center, demanding entrance. My anal ring relaxed and her finger eased inside to the second knuckle. Fingers from her other hand now filled my vaginal opening, curling upwards against that magical g-spot, as her tongue continued to caress my clit. She closed her lips around my clit and began to suck in and out on my sensitive bud, her fingers moving at the same rhythm. I had to put my hand between my teeth and bite to keep from screaming aloud the pleasure I was feeling. I felt filled to capacity on the inward thrusts and then empty and waiting as she pulled back. The tempo increased, as did the pounding of my blood and the passion I was feeling. My hips thrust upward against her mouth, begging her to do more. She went faster, her teeth scraping my intimate flesh in her haste, the slight sting only adding to the pleasure. As she felt me climax, she fastened her mouth over my vaginal opening to catch my juices as her finger plunged even deeper in my ass, pushing me headlong over the precipice into orgasm. My hips shook, my legs trembled, I lacked the basic coordination to even stand. After disengaging her hands, Emma helped me sit upon the bench to catch my breath.

I reached up and tore the camisole from her torso, the thin spaghetti straps parting easily. The tap pants were jerked off her hips, laying her bare to my eyes. My hands roamed her body freely, squeezing her breasts, pulling her nipples, and scratching her hips. I spun her about and began to stroke her firm ass. I stood and made her bend over the bench, my caresses now spreading her buns apart and revealing her pink puckered ring. I knelt and ran my tongue along that ring, feeling her body quiver in response. My hand moved between her legs, stroking her clit and fingering her passage as my tongue continued its path around and around the anal ring. I pushed three fingers into her tight pussy, knowing that it would almost be on that border between pleasure and pain. At the same time, I narrowed the tip of my tongue and forced it past that anal sphincter. Her body shook at her first orgasm hit in response to this invasion. I alternated strokes, filling her ass with my tongue as my fingers moved from within her pussy, then plunging into her pussy with the fingers as my tongue slowly withdrew and circled her ass. I repeated this over and over, my tongue and fingers going ever deeper. I slid my little finger inside with the others, four fingers now curled within her vagina, my thumb rocking her clit from side to side. Her knees buckled and only my hand inside kept her from falling. I lifted my head and slide my other thumb inside her ass, filling both passages, still alternating strokes. Incoherent sobs were coming from Emma as her climax neared. I withdrew my thumb from her ass and used two fingers instead, stretching her. She was gasping and crying out now, on the verge of her climax. I used a third finger in her ass, the squeeze of her cheeks crushing my fingers as I plunged them deep inside. As I felt her reach the brink, I pressed the edge of my thumbnail against her clit and slowly scraped its length, the sharp sting launching her into climax. Her hips bucked irregularly as motor control disintegrated, her juices flowing into the palm of my hand and along my arm, the press of her vaginal walls and anal sphincter almost breaking my fingers.

I gathered her into my arms as the door burst open admitting the sales associate. Her eyes wild, she leaned against the partition with her skirt up to her waist, hand in her panties, masturbating furiously. She gasped out, "I ... watched ... on the ... monitor..."

I leaned forward and pulled her hand aside. I moved her into the center of the cubicle and pulled her panty hose off. I buried my tongue into her sopping pussy as Emma tongued her firm ass. Our chins would collide as we worked on her, bringing her to a swift and loud orgasm between us. At the last moment, both Emma and I pushed our finger up her pussy, filling her and stretching her with alternating thrusts. Her legs collapsed as she came, almost breaking our fingers in her unexpected drop. We eased her down between us, kissing her face and neck while we continued to fondle her breasts and ass. She soon was kissing us both deeply.

Finally, reluctantly, we all dressed. Our sales associate rang up Emma's purchase (the green silk outfit) and then threw a sexy sheer thong into the bag as well. "My way of saying thanks" was all she said, followed by "Do cum again." When we got home, we found something else in the bag...the videotape from the surveillance camera and her telephone number.


	2. Passion

A/N SQ AU Passion is what we see here for Emma and Regina. The Love they have for one another.

Your backside is against the wall, and my body presses into yours. Our eyes gaze passionately into each other's, our intentions made obvious by the heat transferring between us. Words are completely unnecessary but could hardly do justice anyway.

Our mouths hover closely. My entire being aches to kiss you, to glide my tongue tip over your lower lip before slipping it into the warm depths and tasting you... but I choose to prolong the moment as our breath mingles and the charge between us intensifies. I move my hands over your body, feeling you through your clothing. My fingers grasp at the shirt tucked into your jeans and tug it out. I slip my hands under the hem and immediately seek the heat of your skin, caressing the softness of your belly and around to your lower back. I softly dig my fingertips into the muscle and massage before I slide my hands to your hips, pulling your heat even closer to mine. A soft gasp escapes from you as I do this.

I lean forward slightly and brush my lips over yours, so lightly we barely feel it. Instead of completing the kiss, though, I pull back and trail my mouth down to your chin, across your jaw line and to the crook of your neck as my left hand moves up to push aside your hair, exposing the sensitive nook to my hungry mouth. I breathe in deeply the scent that emanates from you and begin to suckle the tender skin. You let loose a moan near my ear and I shiver in response as the sound courses through me, covering me with goose bumps.

Slowly, I begin pulling your shirt upwards and over your shoulders, discarding it to the floor, where other articles of clothing are destined to join it. My eyes eagerly soak up the beautiful sight before them, if possible, my heart races faster as my hands reach to gently cup your breasts. I watch you intently as I massage them and your nipples begin to harden against my palms... your eyes darken with the passion that is so clearly flooding your body. You lean forward, trying to capture my mouth in the kiss you've come to want just as badly as me... but I sidestep your efforts with a seductive smile, shaking my head slowly from side to side and l then lower my mouth to your right breast.

My lips first kiss softly around the areole before the tip of my tongue darts out to flick at your nipple, standing at attention with what appears to be impatience while waiting to be enclosed by the warmth of my mouth. Your breath becomes shallow and rapid as my teeth capture the nub and bite down ever so gently. You bury your hands in my hair, as I bite just a little harder, but not too hard. Your back arches as I open my mouth and finally cover your breast. I suckle deeply and passionately, my tongue continues to twirl around and flick at your nipple as my hands travel the length of your back, softly caressing you.

I leave your right breast to give the same attentions to your left by sliding my tongue across the valley of your cleavage. While doing this, my right hand begins a journey downwards to your essence, still covered by your jeans. I press my hand firmly into you, pushing the heel against your mound, evoking yet another gasp from you. I can feel the heat radiating through the fabric, and I ponder just how wet I will find you once I slip inside.

My mouth works its way upward from your left breast, to your neck and back towards your mouth... I still hold back from kissing you, even though the desire to do so is now almost unbearable. My fingers begin working at your jeans, releasing each button slowly as our gazes lock once again.

The need to feel you becomes overpowering and I cave to that need as I slide my hand downward, beyond your panties. My fingertips roam through the soft hair and immediately find your slit. The tip of my middle finger ventures a tad further and we moan simultaneously as I come into contact with your swollen clit, already covered in your juices. My fingertip dances so very lightly around the bud before flicking directly over it, causing your hips to jerk towards me. My own breathing becomes slightly labored as I revel in how you feel.

I remove my hand from your essence and raise it to your mouth. I slowly and deliberately trace your lower lip with the fingertip that is covered with you. I watch, hypnotized, as your tongue darts out to taste yourself, and then proceeds to suck my finger inside. You then desert my finger and lean toward me; our mouths finally crash in the passionate kiss we've been longing for. I moan deeply in my throat as the salty sweetness of you covers my taste buds.

We swirl the velvet softness of our tongues around each other's, dueling heatedly, taking turns nipping and pulling at each other's lower lips. You grab my right wrist and guide it back to the V of your legs, as I bury my left hand at the nape of your neck and continue kissing you. I waste no time resuming my earlier exploration of you and plunge inside, using two fingers to trail down your slit and still further to your core. I teasingly slide my middle finger into you, groaning into your mouth as I discover more of your essence. I then slide my index finger inside as well and slowly begin to rock my wrist back and forth, gently but deeply thrusting into you. Your hips begin rocking in time with my hand, allowing me to thrust deeper still. As your body melts into mine, I feel as if I am touching the depths of your soul with each movement. Our connection leaves me breathless and hungry for more all at once.

My thrusting continues, slow and deep, taunting and teasing... pulling you to the brink and then pushing you back. Whimpers begin to blend with your moans, you beg me to send you over the edge with a ragged, "please." I briefly consider giving you the release for which you so desperately ache, pushing my fingers further into you as I graze my teeth over the tender skin of your neck. I can feel you quiver from the inside and know just a few more strokes is all it will take. One... Two...

Just as I am about to thrust that third and final time... I suddenly stop. Your breathing ceases for a brief moment before you expel a sound mixed with the pleasure and sexual frustration I have wreaked on your body. I'm not ready. Not just yet...

My mouth finds its way back to yours and we kiss deeply as I slowly extract my fingers from inside you. I begin to slide down your body to my knees, coming to rest in front of you, gazing up at you with a passionate hunger. I grab at your undone jeans and pull them down, assisting you in removing your feet from the legs and tossing them aside. My eyes drink off you as if I am parched, and the hunger I feel heightens. I reach for your hands and gently pull you to your knees so that we are facing each other. I remove my own shirt and bra, adding them to the ever-growing pile of discarded items. I pull you against me and revel in the warmth of your body against my own as my hands re-discover the soft curves and crevices of your backside.

I guide you to the floor. Lying on your back, your knees bent and legs slightly open... your essence invites me to partake in all you are willing to give me. Still on my own knees, I position myself between your legs and begin kissing downward, stopping just as I reach the junction of your inner thigh and your heat. I breathe deeply the scent that emanates from you...the aroma makes my head spin. I delicately trace my tongue tip along your outer lips before I part them with my fingers and slide my tongue up your slit and to the nub of your swollen clit. Your body trembles as I do this repeatedly and you bury your hands in my hair, clenching your fists tightly. The salty sweetness of your juices covers my tongue, as I taste you. I close my eyes and exhale in ecstasy as you fill my mouth.

Focusing my attention on your clit, I pull the nub into my mouth and suckle intently while using my tongue to apply pressure directly to the tip. Your body spasms and you tug harder at my hair. I open my eyes and gaze upward along your flat belly and between the valley formed by your breasts to see your head thrown back. Your legs squeeze the sides of my head but I manage to slip my right hand to your core and quickly slide my first two fingers inside you. This catches you by surprise. You cry out as I nestle deeply inside. You begin to slowly rotate your hips, the movement instructing me to thrust.

As my fingers move slowly and deeply in and out of you, my mouth continues suckling at your clit. Your hips rise from the floor, pushing my hand even deeper. I curl my fingers slightly upward so the tips rub against the sensitive ridges and deliberately slide over them with each movement. Your body quivers from head to toe, gyrating your hips against my face and hands as you moan freely. The sound of your pleasure washes over me and adds to the ample pool forming between my legs, where I am throbbing and swollen.

I pull my mouth away from your clit and focus my attentions on increasing the depth and speed of my thrusts. I plunge in and pull my fingers out almost completely. I tantalize you by stopping for a scant second before delving back in, pushing as far as my hand will go. I nibble and kiss along the juncture of your right thigh, breathing deeply of your intoxicating scent. Your moans become almost frantic in pitch as I bring you closer to the edge. I drive my hand harder, faster and deeper as you raise your hips to meet me each and every time. I feel your body beginning to tremble, telling me you're oh so close. I continue relentlessly, intent on not just sending you over the edge, but to send you toppling headfirst.

I push again and your hips thrust harder into my hand. Your body tenses, your head is thrown back. You grab my left hand and we lock grips as the rapid waves of an orgasm rush through you. My fingers come to a halt inside you and I moan softly as I feel your inner walls pulsating around them. I feel your trembling as it originates from your core and radiates along your entire body. I hold my fingers inside you for a few moments as your body ceases quivering and your breathing returns to some semblance of normal.

I gently extract my hand from your essence and slide my body upwards along yours to lie beside you. I hold you in my arms tightly as you nestle close...


	3. Elevator

A/N Just a Random AU Swan Queen, Emma and Regina in an Elevator one-shot

Emma, I am behind you in the elevator. Wearing my shortest and tightest skirt and a top that is so tight the buttons are straining to keep it shut. I am standing up against you and I am rubbing your ass with my pussy. My skirt rides up and down as I slide against your ass and you glance up at the overhead mirror and you notice I have no panties on.

I start to step back to the rear of the elevator pulling you along. My back bumps against the back of the enclosed space and you back up against me, legs spread ever so slightly in anticipation. You also are wearing a skirt however yours is flowing and laced down the back.

I unlace the back and spread open the folds of your skirt. To my surprise I notice that you have no panties on either and I can see the glistening of you moist slit. Pussy lips puffed in readiness.

I gently pull you closer and I place my hands inside your skirt and gently kneed your ass cheeks and my hand slides up and down your ass crack teasing your anus. I slide my hand under and to the front and I feel the juices flowing already for me. I reach up further and I can feel your clit throbbing and growing getting ready for my touch. You are standing on your toes and one hand is against the side of the elevator to keep you steady and your other hand is behind you playing with my hot moist slit.

Other people are getting on the elevator forcing us closer together. You have to remove your hand from the wall so to keep your body separated for the crowd. I slide my hands out from under you so you can stand normal but then I slide them around your waist and again tease your clit, this time from the front. You let out a gasp and push back harder against me. Rubbing your ass against my wet pussy as I continue to manipulate your pulsing clit.

You bring one hand forward and place it on my hand with only the fabric of your skirt between them and then you start to move my hand to the spot you want me to stimulate your hand guides mine and quickly your breathing speeds up. I take my free hand and pull it out from under your skirt and grasp your free hand. I place your and against my hot wet slit and start to mirror your manipulating of our clits. Our hands guide and probe and stimulate each other. I am kissing the back of your neck my nipples burning holes in your back. You push harder back against me forcing your hand deeper into me. As we continue to manipulate each of us cumming closer to orgasm.

The car fills with more people and we have nowhere to move. Your hand manipulates mine faster and harder. Our breathing quickens and our bodies are burning with the heat of our passion. Another stop and still more people fill in. Your are totally against my body but still we bring each other closer. You turn your head and our lips lock and just at that moment our bodies both join in our mutual climax. Our bodies shake and thrust against each other our hands soaked in our love juices and our kiss never stops. We continue to kiss throughout the length of our satisfaction and our continual love for each other.

Finally we slow down and notice that the car has emptied except for us and our love for each other.


	4. I Want You

A/N SQ AU Emma and Regina gets down and dirty. One-shot

Emma, you are laying on your back naked in my bedroom. I am standing at the edge of the bed, also naked, staring at the beauty that is you. I've discovered that there is an entire alternate species of woman who stand out from the rest because of their beauty and their charm. You have a certain way about you that separates you from the other bodies and makes you seem all the more radiant.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" You ask with a giggle. "It doesn't get much more inviting than this." you say, as you spread your legs wide for me. I didn't need any more convincing. I want to lick your pussy with my expert tongue and make you cum as many times as possible before the sun rises. I toy with my left nipple seductively as I slowly make my descent onto the bed before you. I run a soft hand over your calf, and stop just before your knee. I lick my index finger and trace up your thigh, trailing off just before I touch your pussy. I move towards the edge of the bed and touch my tongue to your right ankle, and continue licking all the way up your leg to your pussy. I blow my warm breath onto your wet snatch and watched you shiver in anticipation. But I am not finished teasing you. I continue licking down the other leg until I reach your left ankle. You began to squirm and moan softly for me to continue to your hot spot, and so I move upward and devoured your creamy smooth inner thighs with my mouth and tongue, softly nibbling every now and then. I lick the entire length of your bikini line, which is very sensitive. I licked the area all around your pussy in a circle but never touch it. I trace your outer lips with my fingers, and then with the very tip of my tongue. The skin is especially soft here, and the delicate, puffy lips taste wonderful. Starting from the bottom on your anus, I slowly lick the length of your slit, and then part the lips gently with my fingers, allowing the cool air of the room to stimulate your moist, pink, inner folds. Your vagina looks like a precious flower with delicate petals opening up for me. I smiled appreciatively, and giving you one final sexy glance, I lick a slow circle around your clit.

You moan at this most intimate touch and beg me to keep going. I want to sample each part of your delectable snatch and I begin by licking the area around your hole, and then without warning I dive inside you with my tongue. You begin to buck your hips, fucking my face. I love my ability to control your excitement, and I want it to escalate. I begin licking the length of your pussy in fast, soft motions that drove you wild. I take in your pungent, delicious taste with every lick. I decide to focus some attention to your erect clit. I take a few experimental licks over it, and I know I had found your favorite spot by the way that

your breathing became more labored. "Oooh, honey. You like it when a girl licks your throbbing clitty, don't you?"

You can only pant in reply. "Do you want me to suck it and lick it, Emma? Huh? Is that what you want?" I asked teasingly as I slide a finger inside you. "Ohhh yeah. Please lick my clit, Regina. I want it sooo bad! Uhhhhh! Yeeeeaah..." I immediately began flicking your clit hard with my tongue, sending shockwaves up your spine. I can feel your clit pulsing and throbbing with each lick, and I hungrily sucked it into my mouth. You shudder in delight as you watch my tongue move quickly over your sensitive little bud. Your noises are getting louder, and I know it will not be long before you will reach your peak and scream all the way down...

I bury my face in your pussy, quickly shaking my head from side to side. I cannot get enough of the taste of you. I drink in your juices that are flowing steadily from your cunt and my muffled moaning is soon mixed in with your own cries of ecstasy. You place your hands on the back of my head and buck your hips against me so that you are riding my face. "Ohhhhhhh I'm... I'mmmmmmmmm. I'm THERE! Ohh Yes I'm cumming! Oh FUCK! Yes Regina, lick my cunt! Ahhhhhh!" I suck in your juices, as much as I can, you taste amazing! I lick your pussy until it was finally over, and I finger and stroke you until you calm down again.

Softly stroking your hair, Emma

Softly kissing your sweet lips


	5. Touching You

How I long to feel your touch… To hold your body next to mine…naked before the dying sun ...I fall upon my knees at your feet... My lips pressed against your cool flesh... My arms around your long slender legs... soft sensual kisses moving upward. ...Soon my lips find that wondrous mound a different wetness against my cheek. ...Your swollen bud beckoning me... Eager for my hunger…your eyes locked upon mine... The warm waters swirling around us... As each of us are lost in our own ecstasy... My hands slowly trace the contours of your body... my mouth moving to your breast... Searching...

I find and enclose one nipple feeling its hardness grow... my tongue traces around each breast. Down your chest slowly across your belly… My mouth moves to your hip and I slowly kiss your soft skin down to your inner thighs... My lips kiss the soft skin of your thighs I trail my tongue across your belly moving slowly down...down towards that beautiful place between your thighs.

I find your clitoris... I gently twirl my tongue around it…sucking it into my mouth... I hear you moaning. Your hips moving closer... I place my fingers between your lips and gently ease them apart exposing your inviting wetness... I place my tongue to your opening and gently plunge it deep within you... My body is aching for you...

Tasting your sweet juices drives me to the brink. I move my mouth covering your lips with mine ...our tongues intertwined ...you taste your sweetness on my lips ...my fingers moving to where my mouth was just at... Stroking you slowly feeling you throb against my fingertips ...sucking your tongue into my mouth... Your moan of pleasure making me more excited... your fingers trail down my belly and find my wetness ...your fingers begin to work their magic…each of us moaning softly as we bring each other to explosive heights our bodies wrapped tightly together ...Hearts pounding in time...

My tongue traces the softness of your neck... Stopping only so I can nibble... Your skin is so sweet ...your fingers driving me crazy as they move lightly over my clit... I moan against your neck moving... Together in magical rhythm…soft moans from each other intensifies the feelings... moving you so you're above me... So I can devour your sweetness again and again. Pulling you down so the tip of my tongue traces along your glistening lips ...feeling you tremble as my tongue licks gently back and forth. Savoring the sweet taste of you...Feeling you tremble against my tongue as it parts your lips searching for the source of your pleasure... finding it... feeling you throb against my mouth... my tongue caressing it... teasing the tip. ...Hearing you moan... your fingers rubbing lightly across my nipples as I suck your throbbing clit into my mouth. I hear your gasp of pleasure as I suck gently then increasing the pressure... my tongue sliding all around it as I suck harder... your hips moving in a slow motion rhythm.

My hands running softly over your ass... pulling you down on my mouth… My tongue plunges deep in you. I can feel you tighten up as my tongue pushes repeatedly in your pussy... your sweet juices running down my tongue... Increasing my hunger for you… I hold you tighter. My tongue probing deeper… can't get enough of your sweetness. I can feel your excitement building. Holding your ass with both my hands. So tight to my face moving... my tongue in and out of you. Sliding out only to run it across your trembling clit. Feeling it get harder then plunging back into you again and again, hearing you begging for release... your moans getting louder...I stop. Pulling my mouth back. I take my fingers and gently spread your lips. Wanting to see you throbbing…your pussy glistening from your juices.

My tongue caresses the tip of your clit driving you closer to madness I can feel your lips trailing kisses across my belly your hands gripping my thighs as you spread my legs. Your tongue sliding down discovering how wet you have made me. As I plunge my tongue back into your sweet pussy... your lips are wrapped around my clit sucking it hard into your mouth ...moaning against you.

I am moving my tongue in and out of you with urgency… I want you to explode on me. Want your sweet juices running down my tongue…your mouth sucking harder on my clit... your tongue moving all around it ...my fingers moving to grip your ass tighter. Pulling you harder on my tongue…feel you slide a finger inside me... my pussy dripping with wetness as I grip your finger moving my hips so I can feel you deeper in me. Moving my mouth back to your clit ...I wrap my lips tight around it. Its so hot...you're throbbing harder... I feel your excitement as my mouth works to bring you over the edge your tongue licking around my clit my pussy moving faster against your sweet mouth.

I slide my finger back into your pussy driving it in deeper feeling you tremble…then sliding it up against your ass gently. Moving it in you feeling you gasp as I enter your tight ass...your pussy shaking on my mouth as I move slowly. Then faster begging you to cum. You are so tight on my clit licking and sucking me harder... my finger increasing the pace…you moan against my clit that you are going to explode ...I feel my own excitement rising... pulling you tighter to my mouth.

I feel your body start to shake and whither as your sweetness explodes all over my mouth…your mouth sucking harder on my clit as you cum so hard. I moan as I let my self-go. Your tongue plunges into my shaking pussy. I explode all over it. Gripping your tongue as my cum drips down your face…licking your sweet juices up as you cum harder.

Wanting every drop of your sweet juice our bodies shaking and withering against each other cumming more intensely together ...moving so we are lying face to face…run my tongue around your sweet mouth…tasting myself on your lips…your tongue doing the same your sweet juice still on my lips…our mouths opening against each others to share a deep loving kiss... turning over so my back is against you... your legs wrapped around me... I pull your arms tightly around me laying so close and tight together. We drift off to sleep... your lips against my neck...and my arms wrapped around yours sighing softly as sleep over takes ...soft smiles on our faces... Touching You.

..…running my tongue around your sweet mouth. Uhhhhhhhhhhh,


	6. Watching You

A/N Very short SQ one-shot but straight to the point

I watch you walk across the room…breasts bouncing slightly. Shapely…soft…beautiful…with perfect nipples. Nipples still red…still sore…from our last "play" session I like that…I like them sore…erect…like now. I like when your arm brushes them…you feel it. You notice the slight pain…you think of me. You notice I am watching you…my eyes following you. You run your hands gently down…softly caressing your body. You are so very beautiful…the face of an angel. Body full…lush…full of passion…full of heat. You are the perfect sex slave…and you are mine. All mine…here for me…to give me pleasure.

I motion you to come to me…you come quickly. You kneel before me…looking into my face. Wondering what I want…hopeful you can please me. Ready…willing…to do whatever I ask. I motion you to stand before me…legs apart. I want to see the treasures there…waiting for my touch. I tell you to masturbate for me…I want to watch.

Again your hands run over your body…over your breasts. Moving down your belly…to slide between your legs. You touch yourself…your breath catching sharply. Your fingers stroking…caressing your soft folds. You spread yourself with one hand…rub your clit with the other. I watch how you rub it…gently at first…stroking it with your fingers. Then quicker…harder…fingers pressing…rubbing in circles. You pull on it…pinch it…knowing I like that. Your breathing quickens…becomes ragged. You slide two fingers into you…burying them deep.

Your pussy glistens…shines…juices running freely. You fuck yourself…hard…fast Your moans are soft…sweet…music to my ears. I pull you to the floor…your hands reach for me. I push you onto your back…spreading you wide before me. This time sweet slave I kneel before you…to give you pleasure. I lower my head…to drink from your honeyed chalice.


End file.
